


A new perspective |  נקודת מבט חדשה

by GoingHaywire



Category: Hashoter Hatov
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Angst with a Happy Ending, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Hashoter Hatov - Freeform, Making Up, Size Difference, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 00:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29643153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoingHaywire/pseuds/GoingHaywire
Summary: He's the bad guy, and the fact that you're a cop won't change that.However, some things are worth fighting for, despite your differences.Where Eitan shows up at the police station to apologise to you and promises you to be a better man.*[Eitan Konfino X Female Reader]
Relationships: Eitan Konfino/Reader





	A new perspective |  נקודת מבט חדשה

“You look like you haven’t slept in days.”  
Your head shot up from your desk and you were suddenly wide awake - in front of you stood Korin, her arms crossed, a worried expression on her face.   
“Are you alright, (Y/n)?”

A heavy sigh left your lips as you rubbed your eyes, hanging your head in shame. “I’m sorry about falling asleep. Don’t tell Rabi, please.”  
“Of course not.” she reassured you, “After all, Dubi sleeps on the job all the time, and he’s still here.”

_For now, at least,_ you pondered about the whispers of Dubi’s rumoured resignation whilst leaning back into your chair, exhaling deeply whilst reaching for the papers you had been resting your head on, shuffling them into a neat pile.

“You never sleep on the job.” Korin mentioned, “Really, what’s going on? Is everything alright at home?”

You turned away and muttered something under your breath before shoving your chair closer to your desk, proceeding to grab a pen and start writing down some notes.   
“What was that?” Korin carefully quizzed, unable to hear you.

“I had a falling out with Eitan.” you said. “Time and time again, I’ve asked him to change his ways. The shady stuff, the strange businesses...”

“My brother will never change.” Danny invaded your conversation, entering the office with two cups of coffee in hand. “I enjoy having you as my future sister-in-law, (Y/n), but you need to know that he won’t change for you.” He handed one of the cups to Korin, then looked at the other one as if contemplating whether to give it to you, but upon noticing your somber expression, he placed it next to you. “Here, this will do you good.”

“Well, thanks for the reassurance, Danny.” you sighed. “At least you’ve got my back.”

“I would just hate to see you hurt.”

You turned to the picture on your desk - taken in Paris, you and Eitan, happily smiling at the camera. It had been your fourth anniversary, the vacation on which he asked you to marry him. Last summer seemed so long ago, especially with the knot of dread now growing in your gut ever since last night.

“(Y/n).” Yaacov Rabi’s head poked around the door and found you slouched at your desk. “There is someone for you.” 

Your eyes widened. “Is it Eitan?”  
“Yes, and-”   
“Please tell him to go away.” 

“He insisted that he needed to speak with you.”

“What is there to say?”

Catching a glimpse of your fiancé from behind the door, your heart clenched in your chest. His usual smug smirk was not present on his face, nor the scowl he usually wore when he was discontent with something. It was unusually sullen, and he captured your gaze for just a second.

You rose from your chair, brushing past Korin and Danny, who were looking from you to Rabi still standing on the threshold.  
“Do you need me to send him in?”   
“Let him go to the interrogation room.” you suggested, crossing your arms. “I will be right with him.”

Rabi closed the door on you and you immediately buried your face in your hands.  
A frustrated sigh left your lips and you threw your head into your neck, groaning.

“What happened, exactly?” Korin asked, “If you don’t mind me asking.”

“He didn’t cheat on you, did he?” Danny quizzed, anger growing in his voice.

“Of course not.” you told him, “If he had done so, I would’ve let you know.”

You paused, scratching your upper arm awkwardly.   
“He ah… Eitan came home drunk last night. He had been drinking with Meyron. Wanted me to spend all the money we’ve been saving on some new invention Mey came up with. I said no, and he yelled at me, and he slept on the couch.”

“Well, that’s nothing different.” Danny commented, earning a death glare from you. “It’s a good thing you didn’t accept though. Meyron and his ideas have always been a little fishy to me.” he quickly added, rubbing his neck. “Remember the Torpita incident?”

“I’m going to the interrogation room to see what he wants.” you said, ignoring his question, making your way towards the main hall. “Good luck.” Korin told you, sincere worry audible in her voice.

You rested your hand on the doorknob before slowly opening it, Eitan sitting with his back turned to you. On the wall next to you, the one-sided see-through mirror reflected the expression on his face. Despite the bags underneath his eyes, he looked as ruggedly handsome as you knew him.

He turned around in his seat to face you, though still resting his arms on the table. You let out a shaky breath and approached him, folding your hands on your back.

“What are you doing here?” you asked with a cold voice.  
“I wanted to see you,” he explained. “I’m here to apologise.”   
“Here? You couldn’t have waited until I came back home from work?”

His eyes found yours and you felt your breath hitch for a second before you continued to walk around him, halting in front of the table, now fully turning to him.   
“I felt like you deserved an apology sooner than later.”

“Don’t you have a massive hangover?” you asked bitterly, “Shit, you were just _so_ wasted last night.”

“I can fix it.”

“Can you?”

Your voice was so sharp that it made him stare at you for a few seconds in complete silence, lips slightly ajar before he blinked, shaking his head. “I understand that you’re mad, but please, give me another chance.”

“You insisted that I had to give my hard earned money, which I’ve been sitting on for _such_ a long time, to your brother who has a shady business in the US somewhere!”

“I know, it was stupid. But it sounded like such a good idea yesterday and I couldn’t think straight. I never should’ve brought it up. I never should’ve gotten drunk. I never should’ve yelled at you.”

He swallowed thickly before resuming. “I’m sorry.” he said, “I really am.”

You rubbed your forehead in frustration, hiding the tears on the cusp of falling. “It’s always the same with you, Eitan. I love you, but… I will always be a cop, and despite you being my fiancé, I still disapprove of the businesses you meddle in.”

“I know.”  
“So why do you still do it?” you quizzed.   
“I don’t know.” he whispered. “It’s a vicious circle I can’t get out of, I…”

  
His gaze dropped to the table, where his hands were laid flat on the surface. 

“I’ve been thinking and I’m certain of it. I need help, (Y/n). I want to change for you. You deserve a husband who loves you and can take care of you the correct way.”

Your eyes locked with his, yours filled with confusion, and then relief. “You will?”

  
“Of course.” he said, smiling a little. “Meeting you… Wanting you as my wife... I’ve always looked for purpose. Sought it in money, in gambling, in a lot of illegal activities, but… You’re the best thing that ever happened to me. I want to be the husband you deserve, I want to be a father who our future children can be proud of.”

He reached forward towards you, even though there was still a table in between.

“Stand up.” you told him, and he did, before walking around the desk to face you. 

“Can you forgive me?” he whispered, lowering himself on his knees. With his height, you only had to tilt your head down slightly, and you saw genuine guilt in his eyes.

  
“Please,” he whispered, “(Y/n), I want to change. I want to be the man you deserve.”

You sighed and cupped his cheek, softly stroking it. “I forgive you.”  
A smile broke out on his face, and you couldn’t help but mimic the expression.   
He wrapped his arms around you, still sitting on his knees, and embraced you tightly.

“I couldn’t be any happier.” he sighed as you buried your hand in his dark hair, fondly scraping your fingers against his scalp. You leaned down a little to kiss him and lightly brushed your lips against his, his fingers sliding up to your sides.

“Eti,” you whispered as he popped the first button of your light blue blouse, nimbly undoing the black radio off your shoulder. “What are you doing?”

He huffed out a laugh and moved to claim your mouth, tongue immediately requesting entry.

“Eti…” you warningly spoke, but it only spurred him on, his fingers undoing your shirt half-way, slipping into the heat of your bra.   
“I love it when you talk in that officer-voice of yours. It’s sexy…” he purred, softly sucking on your neck. 

You threw your head back at the feeling and he nipped at your bare skin, smiling against you as he stood, arms wrapping around your butt to lift you up in the process - since he stood well above you, it was sometimes a bit tricky to kiss like this, but you were as light as a feather to him, making it no problem.

“Fuck, want to bend you over that interrogation table so badly.” Eitan murmured, hands unclasping your belt. “Make you feel so good…”

“I’m at work, babe…” you sighed, “We can’t…”  
“We’ll be quick. They won’t walk in on a private conversation.”

His dark eyes found yours, and the boyish smile on his face made your heart melt.   
“Okay,” you breathed, “Don’t make it too long.”

There was humour tangible in your voice and so he placed you upon the floor, having to break the up-close contact. Your hands felt small around the edge of his jeans, yet you undid them with practised ease.   
A tell-tale bulge pressed against the denim. You pushed it to his knees and brought your hand to cup his erection through his briefs, which was swelling steadily with need.

With a soft laugh, Eitan guided you towards the table, pressing against your lower back to bend you over it. You moved your pants down to reveal the glistening heat of your core, already preparing for him. “All for me?” 

“No,” you joked, earning a sharp slap on your ass from him. You let out a sound between a yelp and a laugh. “You’re cheeky…” you sighed as he slipped off his underwear, taking his heavy length in his hand, pumping it up and down a few times before slipping a finger into your cunt, testing out your response.

“You’re so wet…” he grunted, “Fuck…”  
You wiggled your ass against him, his cock slipping between your asscheeks, soon resting on your lower back. 

Eitan wasted no time - people would come looking - and so he entered you smoothly, and he bottomed out in one movement. You let out a soft moan, moving your hips into him. His fingers gripped at your ass, pulling you back against his body.

He hissed through his teeth and began thrusting into you at a steady pace.

The sound of skin slapping skin echoed through the room as he pounded into you relentlessly, hand slipping around your waist to fondle your clit.   
The girth of him never failed to split you in half, stuffing you to the brim.

“You’re so tight, baby.” Eitan groaned, gasping for air as you gripped on the desk, letting yourself completely be controlled by his strong hold on you. Your clit throbbed underneath his fingers and you inhaled sharply, stifling your moan as well as you could.

He swelled inside of you, nearly causing you to cum instantly. Pulses coursed through his length, making your toes tingle. The hand that had been fondling your clit came to rest on the back of your head, pulling your hair in a way that was just _perfect._

“Eti…” you mewled, “You make me feel so good…”

He gritted his teeth and had to withhold every fibre of his being from orgasming at this very moment - he removed himself from your depths, instantly causing you to turn around as the grip on your hair faded, “Hey!” you said with indignance in your voice, but he soon turned you around to scoop you up again.

You wrapped your legs around his waist as he carried you to the wall - the glass of the mirror was cool against your ass as he pressed you against it gently. He slotted his cock fully inside of you again with one fluid motion as a groan fell against your lips. “You’re so perfect.” he whispered, “You’re worth _everything_.”

Tangling your fingers in his dark, tousled hair, you let out a gasp when he slammed his hips against yours, edging you ever closer to the point of climax. “Everything bad I’ve ever done,” he grunted, teeth on your throat, “Everything terrible I’ve ever done to others… When I met you, the world seemed to shift. It’s like seeing things from a new perspective.”

Your heart swelled at the velvety words and you would nearly forget that he was fucking you against the wall, lips nibbling at the lobe of your ear, the searingly hot huffs of your breaths fiilling your senses.

“I love you, Eti…” you told him.   
“And I love you,” he responded, “But I think you know.”

A sweet smile tugged at your lips and Eitan pressed his forehead against yours, looking your deep into the eye. His brow furrowed, lips trembling slightly as his pace faltered - a bit more uneven at the trembling of his cock.

You sighed, felt a brush of fingers against your clit, and you came with a soft moan, your delicious blush spurring Eitan on to release himself inside of you. He stilled against you and coaxed you through your high, pleasure making your mind hazy.

“You’re so beautiful.” he told you within a huff of air as he tried catching his breath, and you smiled softly before kissing him. 

He carefully placed you down, leaning towards your face to keep his lips attached to yours.

So you stood, cum leaking out and drying on the insides of your thighs, a few minutes living just _this moment_.

After some intense snogging, you withdrew yourself from him, lips swollen from the kiss and body warm with happiness. 

Wordlessly, you helped each other redress. Eitan found a tissue in his jeans and wiped you clean with it, tidying you up as well as he could.   
You opted to redo your hair to look a bit more presentable, but your current state was so dishevelled that you didn’t doubt everyone would see through it.

“There will be a surprise once you get back home.” Eti told you, “Something to look forward to.” 

Smiling, you smoothed out a bit of his hair. “That sounds wonderful.”

He kissed you chastely for a second before you pulled back, softly fingering the fabric of his shirt. It was really time to go back to work now.

Turning to the door, you went to leave the interrogation room.

“(Y/n), back so soon?” Danny said with a huff of annoyance at the sight of his brother, who appeared behind you. “How did you get on?”

  
“We’ve made it up.” you told him.   
“Have you, now?” he quizzed, raising an eyebrow. Behind him, Dubi cleared his throat, avoiding eye-contact with you. Self-consciously, you smoothed your hands down your blouse and tucked some hair behind your ear.   
“Yes, what of it?”

“Razi, I told you to disinfect that table right now, I don’t want to touch-- (Y/n), uh… Hi!” Rabi appeared from his office and halted in his talking as well as his tracks, a distraught Razi following him outside.   
You looked at Korin, who averted her gaze, and soon, the only one still looking at you was Danny.

“What’s going on?” you questioned as a pregnant silence fell within the room, Razi soon brushing past you to enter the interrogation room. Rabi cleared his throat and rubbed his neck as Korin looked at her nails. “Seriously.” you pressed, “Why are you acting like--”

Your eye fell on the observation room, from which you could see the interrogation room through the one-sided mirror. The door was slightly open, a few fallen chairs visible through the gap, as if someone had left in a hurry. A packet of pumpkin seeds was scattered over the floor, as if knocked over.

“I’m very grateful that you’ve forgiven me, (Y/n).” Eitan broke the silence, hands coming to rest on your waist as he leaned down to kiss your cheek. “I will see you at home.” 

He walked towards the exit, turning once more to your colleagues. “A good day, all of you.”

“Not to you.” Danny deadpanned, eyes still glued on your abashed form.  
With a wink to you, Eitan left the premises.

“What?” you snapped at Danny as he kept staring. He pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, frowning before walking away. 

“There’s red marks on your throat and your fly is undone.”

Your hand immediately shot to your neck, covering up the marred skin.

You would never know what they had seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Call the police for the crime of ZERO Hashoter Hatov fic on the internet!


End file.
